


Sunshine Day

by violet_quill



Category: Brady Bunch, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: andropotterist, Gen, Parody, Pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley Bunch is totally going to win that talent contest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 for the "popstar" challenge at Andropotterist. Based upon, clearly, The Brady Bunch.

"This is the _stupidest_ idea you've ever had."

Charlie Weasley held a piece of bright orange lycra between his fingers, eyeing it skeptically. "I'd have to agree with George," he said. "You've gone mental, Bill."

"Don't you want to win the talent competition this year? First prize is a thousand galleons!"

Fred snorted. "There's no way we're going to win wearing these."

"Or singing _this_ crap," George added, waving the pages of sheet music.

"The Muggle woman who sold me this stuff swore it's the hottest thing!" Bill insisted, pulling a blue spangled monstrosity out of the box. "And there just happens to be six of them."

"I guess that means Ron has to be in it too," Fred grumbled.

"He's only eight," Percy pointed out. "He can't sing. Not that any of _us_ can either."

"Especially you," George snorted. He raised his voice a couple of octaves. "I'm Percy the pea-brain in puberty!"

"Sod off!" Percy squeaked.

"Some of these costumes look like they're for girls," Fred grumbled, pulling out a green-sequined costume with no sleeves and a low V-neck.

"That's why I brought eye liner!" Bill said cheerfully. "And guess who's the skinniest."

The twins looked at each other and groaned.

Not half an hour later, Charlie picked at the orange material sticking against his legs. "Bill, you can see my _balls_ in this thing."

"If I had tits I would look really hot right now," Fred said, surveying himself in a full-length mirror.

"Fred! You're _eleven_ ," said Charlie, wrinkling his nose. "Ew."

"Hey, I look better than Pretty Purple Percy over there."

Percy slumped into a chair, crossing his arms over his bare stomach, purple spangles falling over his legs.

"I think Percy looks nice!" piped up Ron.

"Percy, Percy, Percy!" cried Fred melodramatically. "Why does _Percy_ get all the attention?"

"You're just jealous," the bespectacled brother growled.

"You're right," Fred said somberly, nodding. "I wish _I'd_ gotten the purple jumpsuit. You look like a pouf."

"Shut up and put on more eye shadow," demanded Bill, tossing a compact at them.

"I don't understand why we have to be the girls," Fred whined.

"Yeah," George agreed. "Why isn't Ron a girl?"

"Because Ron was the only one who fit into the blue one. Apparently the third boy in the group of previous owners was an even bigger pipsqueak than him."

"Thanks!" Ron said cheerfully, generously applying blue eye shadow to his cheeks.

"This music sucks," Charlie interrupted. "The summer sun's calling my name? You've got to be kidding me."

"Do you want to write something yourself?" Bill shot back, snatching the music from him. "Now, are we all in this or not?"

"We're in," everyone grumbled.

Less than an hour later, they were back in the dressing room.

"Well, I didn't think we'd get _booed_ ," Bill said.

Charlie peeled off the orange lycra. "I'm never going to live this down."

"Whoever told you you knew how to dance should go to Azkaban," Fred muttered, rubbing at his mascara with the sleeve of his yellow jumpsuit.

"OW!" yelled Percy suddenly, grabbing at his nose as his glasses clanked to the floor. "Where did that bloody football come from?"


End file.
